Demon King Tsuna
by zairaswift
Summary: Tsuna gets reborn as the Demon King in an alternate universe. Light All27
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_

 **Tsuna gets reborn as the Demon King in an alternate universe.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Should mainly be comedic and light hearted (with some dark themes) and most likely with some romance.

…

A wimpy, klutz and an overthinker. The easiest way to describe Sawada Tsunayoshi. But he made up for it with his accompanying personality and mentality. He was naturally selfless and was rational in terms of his morals and actions. Of course, he wasn't strong. He was undeniably weak but, possibly, the most lovable person despite the ditz he was.

His schooling days were rather unfulfilling and pitiable. He had barely passed each and coming year in school but eventually found himself studying child care and nursing whilst he did volunteering work for charity and worked part time as a carer for the elderly and disabled. He was the embodiment of a compassionate and inherently good human.

However, his peaceful life ended regrettably when he dashed to save a child carelessly crossing the street and was hit by a speeding car.

Now, here he was in an alternate universe (perhaps parallel world?).

He was, also, the Demon King.

…

A/N: a spider landed on me while I was writing this. Idk where it went :(


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: did I mention that Tsuna can't speak like himself? No matter what he thinks, wants to say or does? Yes, he can only speak like the great Demon King he is but only when he's in his 'Demon King' form. You'll see.

…

A demon king was the most powerful being in existence in the world.

There really wasn't much to describe it.

Dark magic, forces of demons and the supreme ruler of all evil creatures. They were the 'final boss' that humans had to defeat to restore the balance back into the world and remove the eventual 'end of the world.'

Like every other sort of 'fantasy' world, there was more than just one race (humans). There were the beast people, elves and the demonic race. And like any 'normal' world there was, there was a distinct racism factor that ran within the societies against the 'demonic race.'

This specific race was the term for the humanoid 'demons' (demons mainly being beasts/monsters). They bore horns, inverted eye colours, slitted eyes. Usually a combination of the three characteristics. There are very few who are a part of the demonic race as most are killed before maturing and are often parentless. They were persecuted if found. But due to their diminishing numbers, they have not been seen in many years. Most known to the trinity races (human, beast, elf) were in custody or enslaved.

They weren't necessarily stronger than the other races, but if they formed a bond to the demon king, they were granted power far greater than any existence. However, they would be no different to the trinity races without a king.

Despite demons being a prevalent issue in the trinity races, there had not been any problem with subduing the demons in the recent years. The reason being that there was no 'king' to rule over the demons. The previous king had been massacred in a past war and none had been concerned since then about the possibility of a new king any time soon since most of the demonic race (the demonic beings who could bear children) had been eliminated and controlled.

But, they had never foreseen the possibility of a man from modern era Japan, named Sawada Tsunayoshi, to be reborn into their peaceful world as the tenth Demon King. And quite possibly, the scariest and most influential in of all demon history.

…

" _HIIEEE! Where am I?!"_ Is what Tsuna wanted to shriek out but instead, said, " **Where is this?"**

His voice was deep, cool and somewhat sexy. It wasn't his voice. He had woken up in this new place, shocked by his last living moments to save the child that stumbled onto the busy road. He almost wanted to face palm himself but he was glad the kid was most likely alive. But back to the question to where he was.

He was in some sort of underground chamber of sorts. He had been seated on a throne which was, frankly, evil looking to the core. As the wimp he was, Tsuna tore his eyes from the ominous looking chair and then to the room. It was empty. There was what was once a wonderful maroon carpet runway that went down the middle of the chamber that led from these magnificent doors to the throne.

He looked around the room, taking in the silence and the lack of life and then returned to the question about why the hell he was alive and in this strange place. He started with why his voice was so… low and cool. He stared at his hands and then his feet. He was quite sure that he grew a few inches in height. He felt his head, finding it a bit sharper at his jaw and a pair of horns on the top of his head. His nails were pointed, as though they were claws, and a black colour. He was wearing a black cloak and a feather lined body suit. His shirt cut at his wrists. He rolled it up, revealing these intricate black tattoos on toned arms. His belt hung loose at his hips and his boots reached half way up his shin. And then he realised that the feathers on his clothes weren't actually a part of his suit. He had _wings._ They were black and were folded on his back, hidden by the cloak. He shrieked again, but his mouth only opened in surprise.

He wasn't able to express himself as he was usually able to. He was just confused.

His hair seemed to be the same as it was, rather fluffy and untamed, but he also had a tail of hair that grew past the base of his neck. But the hair was white and _was that a hint of gold and orange?_ His skin was stunningly pale. There was no way this wasn't a dream. He was probably in a coma and just thinking about some shounen fantasy manga that he read before.

" _Haha, like there's no way such a thing like having wings is real. What next? I can conjure up a magic fireba-"_

As if on cue, an orange fireball was conjured up in front of him and exploded in front of him. It hadn't harmed him, but he felt the heat. He pinched himself. It didn't hurt, but he felt it. It was all real. He stared at the damage the fireball had on the chamber in front of him. No one was fooling him right? He actually died and appeared in this different world in some different body that wouldn't even allow him to talk like himself, right?

He wanted to faint. But wasn't this technically awesome? He could use magic! He thought about various types of magical elements. Water, wind, all those sorts, but none appeared. He thought of ice and something happened. It wasn't an actual physical element but there was some sort of text that appeared in front of him.

'There is no flame to be affected.'

So it had some sort of game mechanic? This was… scary. Tsuna was still curious though. He summoned the fire and then thought of the ice. The flame was then turned into a brilliant crystal blue ice. He touched it. It wouldn't melt with his body heat (did he have any?) but it broke with some force. He could melt it with flames.

 _Wait, if there's a game mechanic like notices, do I have a status?_

Even though he was by himself, he was incredibly flustered and embarrassed to call upon the status.

" **Open status."** At least that time he said what he wanted to say. Light infiltrated the dark chamber, a small window of text glowed. It had various things like name, age, level and strength and skills but something stood out. In comparison to the blue and white text, his title was in a dark red colour, stating 'THE DEMON KING.' Then his status and skills… they were all maxed out. There wasn't even enough space on the window to display the entire number for his health and strength. His level wasn't even displayed, as though he was a broken character. Was this for real?

He just wanted to go home to his apartment and snuggle up in bed.

In response to his worries, another window popped up.

'Presence detected. Scanning area.'

He was suddenly granted some sort of x-ray vision. It seemed that he was underneath a castle of sorts. A red flame slowly approached the castle coming from the direction of some sort of forest. There were a few other colours mixed with it but he knew it was a person.

Tsuna started to nervously think to himself. He wanted to mumble his concerns out loud but his body did not reflect his thoughts. He was quite sure that he needed to move or at least ask the approaching person about his situation. But he was the demon king, right? What if they tried to kill him? Worse, he had to kill them? His stupid body wouldn't even listen to him! He hoped that his body wouldn't just randomly obliterate the other as a response opposed to speech.

Despite wanting to just lye low and ignore the approaching presence, his body turned to the doors and easily made its way upstairs as though it naturally knew the way the entire time. He had gone towards the red body. As he grew closer to the other presence, his vision seemed to clear up. He realised he was now outside.

The light was blindingly contrast to the darkness that he was in. It was late afternoon though. Just as he was about to focus back to the other presence, he hesitated and then the red flame had jumped in front of him. He screamed but no sound came out.

" **Who are you? How dare you present yourself unannounced?"** He almost wanted to cry at the horrible threatening words that spilled from his mouth. But it was annoyingly satisfying hearing the soothing but demanding voice. Was he going masochistic for his own voice? Woah there.

He looked (glared) down at the other who only gaped at him.

"I c-can't believe it." They had beautiful green slitted eyes and silver hair. They also had adorable cat ears matching the colour of his hair. But he was honestly scared of the silverette. He was probably around 20, the same age as he was. The other had this hidden petrifying will to almost sacrifice himself to the other after short observations at his body language. "You… are a demon king. No… The Demon King!" Tsuna didn't want to see those clear pure eyes. They looked at him as if he was the last string of hope. Tsuna didn't want to the be the Demon King. That meant killing and stuff right? He was evil! He didn't want to be evil!

" _I-I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person,"_ Tsuna tried to say. " **Yes I am the feared Demon King. I will not repeat again, who are you?"**

"I'm sorry for my rudeness my king! I am Hayato, part beast and part demonic." Upon closer inspection, Tsuna noticed how handsome 'Hayato' was. He was as tall as his body was and had a stunning charm about him. Definitely the sort of person he'd avoid if he was in his old body. He was flashy and attention attracting (probably).

' _I-I see…' -_ " **What is your purpose?"**

"I will serve you to death! I have always sought for the existence of the demon king. Please allow me to be your first follower!"

' _Hie! I'm sorry Hayato but I don't think that's a good idea!'_ Instead of showing the obvious concern Tsuna had for the other male, he felt his face move, his lips curling into a smirk. **"And how are you of use to me? Prove your usefulness to me."**

"I'm sorry for my brazenness! If you will allow it, I will prove my usefulness to you." Something about the 'usefulness' hit a string with Tsuna. He thought back to his middle school days.

' _Please. You have no need to prove how useful you are. Just…I don't want you to do this to yourself.'_

" **I have changed my mind. There is no need."**

"You are too kind my king." Tsuna inwardly groaned. This was going nowhere near his intentions.

' _I'm not quite sure how the situation is with… this world. Could you explain it to me?'_ His original question did come out like how he spoke. **"What is this situation right now?"** It was clear how smart Hayato was. He understood what Tsuna meant despite his conflicting thoughts and speech and somewhat vague questions.

"There are very few of the demonic race left. I am fortunate enough to be alive because of the beast blood running through my veins. It has been many years since there last was a king. Perhaps you are a miracle?"

To Tsuna, it was appalling to him to hear of bias in the society. He was aware how prevalent racism was in Japan and back in his world in general. And from his assumptions, the demonic race that Hayato was part of weren't exactly evil. With some further (difficult) questioning, it was revealed that Hayato simply wished to have power to go against those who abused him for being part demonic. Tsuna wasn't sure if killing was out of the equation.

" **What of those who abuse the demonic race?"**

"I was thinking that… you could grant me power to eliminate them."

' _I think that just makes the situation worse.'_ – **"Of course, but I have my own condition."**

The other male nodded, listening to Tsuna. Tsuna just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear to another world that preferably didn't make him the demon king.

" **You must have my permission to kill them. You will ask me every time you wish to do harm against someone with the power I will grant you."** If his body could settle for that despite his original thoughts, then Tsuna just let it be.

"I will." It was almost like wedding vows.

The sun was starting to set. Tsuna wasn't sure how to grant the other the power that he had spoken of but was soon given a choice in the form of a status window.

'Create bond?' There was a yes and no selection. He selected yes. There was a faint glow that occurred between Tsuna and Hayato.

'Kiss the selected person to seal bond.' He read the message a few times before confirming that the message was serious. Well… it didn't say where right? He stepped closer to Hayato, noticing the slight confusion the other had. Tsuna requested (ordered) the other to kneel and then kissed the top of his head. The light that had surrounded the two glowed brighter and then dissipated.

'Bond with **Gokudera Hayato** has been created.'

The light from the sun had disappeared and triggered some sort of effect on Tsuna's body. In a puff of pink smoke and disorientation, Tsuna was engulfed by the cloud. He heard Hayato call out to him in concern. When the smoke cleared, he felt like his vision had just changed. His status was still the same, but he was now shorter than Hayato. The other stared down at him in bewilderment with, as well as, a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Hie!" His voice was now more familiar and higher. It was his voice. Did that mean that he was now in his original body? He examined his hands and body. He still wore the same clothes, but they now hung loose on his body. "W-what happened?"

"M-my king… is this your true form?" questioned Hayato, unsure of where to look and focus. His king was now an adorable mess of petite-ness.

Not sure how to respond, Tsuna just said, "I-I guess." He winced, thinking that Hayato was now attested to how contrasting his other body was to his actual body.

"Excuse me but… you're stunningly cute." The, now, taller male scratched his cheek dumbly, mesmerised by Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"Now you don't look as suspicious, we could go to town. We can pretend to be adventurers," said Hayato, excitedly.

Too stunned by the compliment, Tsuna was simply dragged along by Hayato's new strength granted by him. They sped off into the distance, through the forest and towards the town that Hayato spoke of.

This… This isn't what happens to the Demon King, right?

…

 **Hope you enjoyed! It's been a while since I've written such short chapters haha.**


End file.
